jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DRSDavidSoft
You can leave me a message here if you want to ask for something, or have any questions. I will try to reply as soon as I get the message. Click on the Leave message button at the top to start a new message for me. For the older message, check my Talk Page Archive. 'Fowl Bull Deletion' Hey, you look pretty well-known here. Could I ask you how to delete a page? I stumbled upon this from the Random Page button: http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Fowl_Bull As you can see, the title is spelled wrong, so basically it's a duplicated page, but I'm not sure how to delete a page and at the same time I am afraid I'm going to screw something up >,< Mind helping please? Thanks <# Sleepyhead08 (talk) 22:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Sleepyhead08 :Sure, I can delete the page. However, since you are new here, I wanted to mention a few things. First keep in mind that the content of a deleted page (assuming that they are valid) should be merged with the correct page, and second all links to the deleted page should be also moved to the new page. In this case there is no content loss which is fine, but "Giggles the Clown" is linked to "Fowl Bull". (I will take care of that for now.) :Third, consider about "redirects". Without a redirect, users won't be able to find the page by its misspelled name. But if a redirect is left on a page upon deletion, the misspelled page would still exits, only it won't be a duplicate. It will be pointing to the correct page. Also, its name will still show up in the wiki. :Should a redirect be left on "Fowl Bull" to "Foul Bull"? : :A site note here, instead of the full http URL links, please try to use internal links. :For example: http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Fowl_Bull becomes Fowl Bull :For more information about them, please read Help:Links. - DRS David Soft ADMINProfile • User Talk] 10:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Yeah, I learned about the internal links the last time you fixed some for me :P That's ultimately why I came to you for help. I just posted the full link up there figuring it'd help with deletion, I don't know why. ::As for the content of the "Fowl Bull" page, all of it's information is already on the "Foul Bull" page. It has no extra information, so it would just need a deletion. I fixed the link to it on Emily Svalsbord; I didn't realize that there were any other links to it. Once all the links are corrected, there should really be no need for a redirect, since all the information is already on the official, correctly spelled page. Thanks for the help. Sleepyhead08 (talk) 19:22, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Sleepyhead08 :::I have replaced all misspelled links to the correct page, and deleted the page. :::Also, please feel free to ask me anything if you had other questions/requests. I'm one of the most active admins here. :) :::Thanks for your contributions, Sleepyhead. - DRS David Soft ADMINProfile • User Talk] 10:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC)